tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Alana Herrera
Alana Herrera (born 1980) is a controlled character in Tucker's Wand. Alana is the current girlfriend of Madison Yen, the two also being roommates during their time at Georgetown University. Alana is an Emergency room doctor that transferred from Yonkers, New York to Los Angeles. Susie Kim can control Alana using the Royal Momju Necklace, Alana wearing a ring linked to the necklace. Biography Alana was born just outside of New York, in the city of Yonkers. Alana is half-Mexican on her father's side, her parents Rufino Herrera and Honey Herrera having had three daughters in all. Rufino is the CEO of a Yonkers hospital while Honey is an attending cardiovascular surgeon. Alana's sisters Telma Herrera and Reyna Singh also work at the hospital, as does her brother-in-Law Rakesh Singh. After graduating high school at the top of her class Alana was easily accepted in Georgetown University as it was the college that her mother and two older siblings attended. Like her family she went into medicine specializing in emergency medicine as she was bit of adrenaline junkie. While at Georgetown she was assigned Madison Yen as roommate during her first year. The two hit it off very well and soon became best friends. It was during this period that Alana realized she was a bi-sexual as she was attracted to men but at the same time Madison drove her crazy as well. Nothing really came to light of this relationship however mainly because Madison had not realized her own sexuality at this point. In the end the two only participated in few drunken fits of sexual delights that Madison wrote off of just being a phase. Once she was done with medical school, like her mother and older siblings before her Alana went to work in her father's hospital in Yonkers. Alana however did not last long as she grew tired of her family and wanted to be out on her own. As much as she loved her family she thought it was time to be away from them. Against her parent's wishes and urging from her older sisters not to do it, Alana moved her life to California to work at Memorial View Hospital. In California Alana had a very brief relationship with Maggie Yen before Madison came out of the closet and confessed her desire to be with Alana. Alana and Madison soon moved in together in Santa Monica, and when it was revealed Maddie was pregnant with the baby of Tucker Holmes Alana promised to raise the child with her. The couple however are still unsure as of yet who will be the primary caregiver for the child as both are career-oriented. A few weeks after Alana ended up joining Madison, Tucker, Maggie and Susie Kim on a frozen adventure while frozen herself Alana was having lunch at The Ruby when Susie and Erika Stone came by. Ivy Copperhead attacked Erika after she accidentally knocked over the woman's motorcycle, and as the duo needed help moving a frozen Ivy soon after Susie ringed the two women who'd emerged from the restaurant, namely Alana and her co-worker Terra Jameson. After realizing who Alana was Susie elected to leave the ring on her for the moment, wanting to see if there was anything Madison wanted done with her future spouse while she had the opportunity. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 119 lbs * Hair Color: Honey Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Family * Rufino Herrera, Father * Honey Herrera, Mother * Telma Herrera, Older Sister * Reyna Singh, Older Sister * Rakesh Singh, Brother-in-Law Romances * Madison Yen, Girlfriend * Maggie Yen, Dated Briefly Co-Workers * Terra Jameson, also Friend * Joanna Hathaway * Patricia Alverez * Wendy Pearson Friends * Joyce Vole * Susie Kim Appearances * Tucker's Wand IV: Sisterly Fun * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Alana is based on actress Mina Olivera. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tucker's Wand